


A Bloody Ocean

by WarriorZ253



Series: Klance One-Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, More angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorZ253/pseuds/WarriorZ253
Summary: Lance is taken by the galra, but when he escapes, his team makes him leave.Or: Langst





	A Bloody Ocean

Lance desperately pulled at the foreign bondage that forced his hands down on the cool metal. His feet were wrapped fast to the ‘table’, and a few straps of something similar to velcro held down his waist and stomach roughly. If it were velcro, he would have struggled, and at least get the strap off him, but no. It was much, much stronger than simple velcro from Earth.

He ran over the events that occurred through his mind hastily, eager to find his mistakes that had happened. His lion shut down after she was blasted by a galra laser, and the galra stole his lion, while he was panicking inside.

“Come on Blue, come on!” He could remember the frantic consternation overwhelming him. They dragged him out of the lion, but he was too weak to fight, too tired to react. After he was thrown into a cell, he remembered the furious atmosphere as the purple monsters rushed around wildly. From pieces of conversation he heard of, he realized that the others, his teammates, must’ve got the lion.

Now he laid on the numbing table, a galra creature in front of him. Cold, yellow eyes gleamed with greed, keen to hurt the blue paladin in some way or another.  
A galra knife was twisted in the clawed hands, drawing a dot of blood to the surface. The color was strange- it was sort of yellow or green, but Lance was too drowsy to even tell what the color was.

“Prince Lotor has a plan for you.” The monster sneered, fangs glinting in the dim light.

All that you could hear was a small, hoarse cry of fear as the cold blade rubbed against his arm..

A malicious chuckle broke the whimpers in the sound, as Haggar appeared from the shadows.

*   *   *

Keith backtracked the fight with Lotor countless of times, furious and frightened for his teammate. Lotor had said several things to Lance, and there was something that itched at his thoughts. Lotor targeted Lance, and only the blue paladin. He suggested that he join him, offered him riches beyond his dreams. This had only made Lance fight harder, and Keith thought that he had ignored the prince’s comments- that he had let it go through one ear and out the other.

He obviously wanted him to join the galra empire.

 _As if!_ Keith sneered mentally. _Lance is our teammate- he wouldn’t leave Voltron if it destroyed his former home_! Former? It was still his home, right? Keith crossed his arms against his chest, frowning visibly. It still was his home- he was just gone for a little bit.

 _And if we never go back?_  
They couldn’t go back until they defeated the galra empire, until they ensured that everyone and everything was safe. They all knew it- they just haven’t spoken it out loud, as if saying it would make it real. As if their reality wasn’t real enough.

And if the galra ruled for ten thousand years…how long would it take for them to defeat them, if they could?

They were humans- they could only fight for so long before they gave up or tired, or worse- died.

Now Keith glared at the screen, focus flickering across the screen as Pidge and Allura tried to pinpoint his location. Keith was the first one to arrive at Lance’s lion after Hunk rescued him, or so they thought. The lion had powered back on, and the mouth opened almost in a sullen movement.

When he saw the empty seat, when he saw the dried blood streaks on the floor, when he saw the crimson liquid splattered across the cockpit, he freaked. He let out a hollow cry of anger. Sure, Lance was annoying, but they were teammates. They were family. They were the only family he ever had, other than Shiro.

He had nothing to go back to. He just had an empty shack. He didn’t have a mysterious energy to discover or to investigate. He was kicked out of the garrison. He was alone.

Voltron was his life- but was it Lance’s, or Pidge’s, or Hunk’s? Was it Shiro’s?  
They all had families.

Pidge had to search for the rest of their family.

Hunk had a small family back on Earth to go home too. He had the garrison to attend.

Lance had a huge family. He had siblings and cousins and aunts and uncles to go back too.  
Where was he left?  
What did he have to go back to?  
And after two quintets they finally pinpointed his location. Keith didn’t care how they did it- he was just glad they did. His stomach growled, his head hurt, but he didn’t care.  
“We have to go now! Who knows what they’ll do to him!?” Keith burst out. Allura raised her eyebrow at him, but was obviously contemplating the decisions.

As a friend and as a leader.

“We can’t rush in, guns blazing.” She pointed out finally, though her voice was shaky. It was obvious it hurt her to say such a thing, but Keith gave no mercy.

“Lance was ready to ‘blaze in’ when you were kidnapped, so don’t pull that, Princess.” He spat. Allura glanced at him, a frustrated expression on her face.

“We’ll go after everyone has had a good rest and eaten something.” Allura decided finally. And that was it. Hunk, for once, groaned in disagreement. Pidge scowled at the computer in front of them, and Coran was plain worried. Shiro had his leader face on display, but his anxiety was evident.

“Fine.” He retorted. After walking through the rooms without focus, he arrived at the table, and sat down. Food goo was set down in front of him, and he reluctantly shoveled it in his mouth.

The food goo was incredibly bland, and he could hardly swallow it.

_We need to get to Lance!_

Lance’s absence was noticeable as they all settled down at the table. Normally a joke or two would be tossed around. Perhaps a cocky pun, or a stupid pickup line. What he wouldn’t give to have Lance back, to have someone help the mood.

After eating, he dragged his feet to his room, past Lance’s empty bedroom. His chest felt hollow.

 _Is this how Lance feels?_ Keith pondered, opening the door. _Hollow without his family?_

Before, he didn’t think much of it, but Lance was strong. How could he handle being on this team, knowing he left Earth without a single note letting his family know why he disappeared? He had no one to miss him. He was fine, if not a little homesick for his shack.

Once he laid down, he realized something.

He was extremely restless, and he couldn’t sleep. Worried thoughts raced through his head, and he frowned.

 _What if he’s already dead?_  
_What if he gives in too Lotor?_  
_What if he betrays us?_  
_What about Voltron then?_

Each question seemed to be diverse in severity and horror. He just prayed that nothing terrible would come upon the blue paladin. He didn’t deserve it- no one did.  
He hoped Lance would be okay.

He closed his eyes, feeling anxiety and fear bubble up in his stomach.  
And he fell asleep.

*   *   *

The battle rushed past so fast, Keith thought he missed it. The plan was simple.  
Since the green lion could turn invisible, they would fly down to where Lance was located (or closest to him), and settle there.

The black and yellow lion would divert the galra’s attention by attacking random parts of the ship. Their attacks were sloppy, they knew, but their thoughts were muggy, and they couldn’t focus on anything but Lance, Lance, Lance.

Once Pidge got inside the ship, Keith rode towards the green lion, joining the paladin. They shot him a wary smile, but the panic glittered in their eyes. Nodding at them briefly, they both pushed into the ship from the hole they cut. Pidge opened the hologram of Lance’s location, and silently lead the way.

But what Keith found, he did not expect.

First off, where the entrance was, there were no guards. When they forced themselves in, there were no guards.

Lance sat there, still in his paladin outfit, hugging his knees. He slowly raised his head, until his ocean colored eyes faced Keith and Pidge. A small smile broke through his face, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

“Lance…let’s go.” Pidge’s choked voice broke the tension in the air. He met their gaze, and sullenly shook his head.

Keith’s heart dropped.

“Why are there no guards.” Keith asked dully. Lance looked away from his face, not answering his question. “Why are there no guards, Lance?!” Keith shouted, his voice pricking the silence.

“I-I could’ve left if I wanted too.” Lance responded.

He could’ve left?

He caused them all this heartache…all this pain…all this agony, and he could’ve…left?  
_What if he gives in too Lotor?_  
_What if he wants to stay?_  
“Yo-you could’ve left?” Pidge’s shaky voice rang in the room, echoing around the ship. No wonder it was so easy…he could’ve left if he wanted too, but he didn’t want too.  
Lotor knows he won.

“Come on, Pidge.” The green paladin looked at Keith, grieving as though he was dead. “I said let’s go!” He spat, before rushing out the door. Fierce anger shot through him in waves, and he could hear footsteps following him from behind him. His heart soared, and he dared to dream it was Lance, but no.  
It was Pidge.  
Pidge, with a small trace of tears on their cheeks.  
“Come on.” He muttered, before jumping out of the hole, and into his lion.  
“Where’s Lance?” Hunk asked, his voice curious and worried. Keith answered dully, not even caring.

“He decided to stay.”

*   *   *

Tears pricked Lance’s eyes as Keith furiously left. Pidge glanced at him once more, their light brown gaze clouded, before leaving.

He let his head drop, tears dripping down his cheeks. He couldn’t tell them. He was stuck in a rock and a hard place. His life or thousands of slaves life? Was he supposed to choose?  
The tracking device in his arm itched constantly, and he knew that he could never, ever leave. No, he couldn’t endanger the team, the paladins, the lions.  
So for now, he had to discover a way to escape.

He tried everything. He tried scratching it out. He tried rubbing it out.

Taking off his armor, he sighed, leaning against the wall of the room. Purple lights glowed, and he wanted to die. He wanted to live. He wanted his family.

“Ow…” He drew his finger away, crimson blood pooling up at the cut on his finger. How did that happen? Peering at his arm, he wondered how deep the tracking device was in his arm. He could see the faint purple light, so it wasn’t that deep.  
He ran his fingers on the wall, searching for the sharp edge that had cut him. The pads of his fingers ran over the smooth surface, until he felt the sharp itch again. There it was- a sharp piece of metal sticking out of the wall, just a few feet from his body. Leaning over, he took a intake of breath, and ran the top of his arm over it. A sharp pain shot through him, and he gritted his teeth. Blood clotted up on the cut, and he continued cutting.

He let out a sharp whimper of pain. Cool air touched the wound, and he kneeled over, before uncurling himself and continuing. The thick, crimson liquid bubbled out of the wound, and as it grew bigger and bigger, the pain became more and more numb.

He began to reach bone, and he was positive he was gone to have an infection. He could see the bone, feel the bone, when he reached the purple chip. Relieved, he evened out his breathing, before pulling at it. A sharp jab at his skin shivered through him, but he continued pulling it, pushing it, moving it around until it came loose. Next, he used the sharp edge that was glinted in blood to cut off a piece of his suit.

He wrapped it around the wound, soaking up the blood as much as he could. He then (painfully) pulled on the gauntlet.

Curling in a ball, he began to think of his plan to escape.

*   *   *

Allura informed Keith it has been exactly twenty quintents when Lance appears at his lion’s door. “What are you doing here?!” Keith spat, spotting the shy, blue paladin. Pidge’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Hunk was so, so remorseful for his former best friend, and Shiro was a leader again.  
He stood up from the seat, threateningly walking towards him.

“I-I wanted to-to explain why I didn’t leave…” Keith scoffed, pushing at his chest, pushing him away. He continued rambling, oblivious to the fact that Keith didn’t care. “My-my plan involved an escape pod, an-and I f-figured out the galra guards routine like Shir-Shiro did, and getting courage. I-I’m sorry, th-they implanted a tracking device in my arm, and I couldn’t figure out how to get it out, and-”

“Just go. You don’t belong here.” Keith scowled, turning away. Lance’s shoulder shook, and his broken expression changed towards Hunk.

“Hunk, you, you know I wouldn’t do this unless I had a reason, right?” His voice cracked, but Hunk looked away, letting out a small sob. Pidge comforted him, rubbing his shoulder.

“Allura? Coran? Please…”

“What Keith said is self-explanatory. Go, now.” Allura’s voice was cold, so, so cold. Lance let out a broken sob, but turned away, heading the way he came. He slowly got in a pod, and left, big, fat alligator tears rolling down his face.

“I’m going to fight them by myself…” Lance murmured. “And I’m going to win.”

*   *   *

“Yes, my lord. They didn’t accept me back, and that’s just stupid. I realized your empire will win either way, so my honor and loyalty is to you. I understand if you place a guard for me if you don’t trust me, but just know that my trust is on you. I will help bring down Voltron, for you.” Lotor’s eyes glinted with curiosity and doubt. Surely, this former paladin was right. They were selfish, and turned away any teammate if they were found meddling with anything else, accidental or not.

“No need. I’ll just keep a close eye on you.” His long, white mane curled on his shoulders delicately, and his cold, yellow eyes glowed maliciously. Lance bowed low, and hid his smile.

“Thank you, my lord.”  
“Permission to rise.”

Eventually, Lance earned Lotor’s trust. He earned everyone’s trust. He did exactly as Lotor said (who found it delightful), though he was thankful that he didn’t ask him to hurt anyone. He asked for information, and Lance passed off the useless information he knew, saying that he wasn’t ever trusted with anything.  
He fed Lotor with words of his true feelings, say how he was basically a ‘seventh wheel’ and how he was ‘useless’. Lotor promised that he’d make creatures fear Lance, and he bowed low, thanking him in a grateful manner.

Who knows how long later, Lance was his right hand man. He helped with everything, and he offered advice. Lotor trusted him with his life- which is exactly what Lance intended.

“Here, Lance. You’re so valuable to this empire, and you deserve a weapon, so you can destroy the paladins up close.” His voice oozed with cockiness, and Lance accepted the gift.  
_Foolish prince- I will kill you with the very weapon you give me!_

Little did he know, the paladins were currently in the castle with them, planning to attack him as well. Once Lotor and Lance were alone, they inspected the quintessence they had gathered, musing to themselves about the usefulness for it, and what they will do with it (well, Lotor did. Lance was a great actor). Holding the weapon behind his back, he asked Lotor an innocent question.

“My lord, do you trust me?” Lance’s fingers gripped the weapon in a shaky manner, and fear seemed to control him, but he pushed it down, and focused on keeping his voice steady.

“Of course, Lance.” Lotor responded, not even turning around.

“What’s the next planet we’re going to take over?” Lance murmured by his ear, slowly raising the knife to the back of his heart.  
“Hmm…I was thinking maybe Dyrak? The aliens there are quite foolish, don’t you thi-” The knife was plunged into the prince’s heart (or where he assumed the heart would be, if he had one, both emotionally and physically).

A choking sound gurgled from his throat, and he pushed a button on his wrist, before stumbling down. Lance could see the color clearly now. It was a yellow green color, with a hint of orange. He thought that was kinda interesting- perhaps he could manage to get a sample for Pidge to inspect, before his heart began to hurt as he remembered what had happened.

There’s no Pidge, no Hunk, no Shiro, no Keith, no Allura, no Coran…No family.

A spear poked through his stomach, and he stared at it, confused.  
_I killed Lotor, didn’t I? So why am I dying?_  
Blood bubbled up at the surface, and he touched it hesitantly. Red. It was all red. Keith. Keith was a red paladin. He used to be a paladin, apart of a family.

The tear slid down his cheek before he could stop it, and his legs weakened beneath him. Stumbling to the door, he ran his fingers against the wall, eager to find the door. Once located, he stumbled through it, before collapsing. The spear pushing through him, and he wondered how splintered up his insides were now.

He closed his eyes, at peace at last.

*   *   *

“Oh my…oh my Altea…No…no…” Pidge sobbed, turning back around. Blood coated the whites of their shoes, and Keith wondered what from. Turning to look around the corner, he almost gagged. Lance.  
He was…gone. He was…dead.  
“Pidge, go to the control room now. Pull up the security footage, now.” Pidge nodded, a hand over their mouth. It was all too fast.

No.  
Please, don’t tell him…Lance wouldn’t…would he?  
Keith followed the green paladin, fear thumping in his chest. Once in the control room, he blindly took out the galra creature there. In less than thirty ticks, Pidge pulled up the security footage from earlier. They kept rewinding, rewinding, rewinding until he saw Lance casually ask him something .

A knife was behind his back,

No...  
Lance..

“-planet we’re going to over?” Lance pulled out the knife slowly, raising it behind the prince.  
“Hmm…I was thinking maybe Dyrak? The aliens there are quite foolish, don’t you thi-” Lance stuck the knife into his back in a sloppy manner, confident. Lotor gasped out something, pushed a random button, and fell down pathetically. A spear stuck through Lance, and confusion was evident on his Cuban face.

He stumbled towards a door, until falling over. His eyes glazed over.

His Lance was dead, all because of the paladins mistrust.

And poor Keith realized his feelings all too late.  
  



End file.
